


So You Say

by faneunice



Category: Little House on the Prairie (TV)
Genre: Download Available, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Video, Video Format: AVI
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-20
Updated: 2010-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22188121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faneunice/pseuds/faneunice
Summary: Laura Ingalls knows exactly what she wants, and his name is Almanzo.
Relationships: Almanzo Wilder/Laura Ingalls Wilder
Kudos: 4





	So You Say

**Author's Note:**

  * For [renenet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/renenet/gifts).



Download: <http://fan-eunice.com/soyousay.avi>

**Author's Note:**

> Song by The Bird And The Bee
> 
> Special thanks to sweetestdrain for helping find me the song.


End file.
